Sisters Forever
" |image = The Girl Scouts donations.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 22 |code = 122 |airdate = March 27, 2019 |featured = Songs from the TV, including "New Rules" |previous = "The House on Fire!" |next = "Jackie Saves the Day!"}}" " is the 22nd episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie wants to be one of Keziah and Eleanor's sisters. Plot Prologue Keira rides her scooter to Jackie's House with Keziah's bike laying on the sidewalk. Inside, Keira doesn't see Jackie, neither in her room and the living room. Melissa tells Keira that Jackie, Keziah and Eleanor are in the cat room. Main episode Jackie, Keziah and Eleanor are in the cat room until they see Keira. They're writing poems to encounter Bubblegum and Jean to jump out of their bean bags and Jean spits in front of Eleanor. Jackie tells Eleanor that it's just a challenge to make Bubblegum and Jean escape. Eleanor thinks those cats are hilarious. After the cat challenge, Jackie needs help carrying Bubblegum to a bag of cat litter to nap on, but Keira is too scared to carry cats. Instead, Jackie asks Keziah and Eleanor to help carry Bubblegum. Together, they carry Bubblegum to a bag of cat litter to nap on. After that, Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor, and Keira leave in the cat room. In the kitchen, Melissa is about to serve Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor and Keira Party Pizza leftover and cups of water. As Jackie, Keziah, and Keira sit down, Melissa serves them plates of pizza, cups of water and writes "Jackie", "Keziah", "Eleanor" and "Keira" on them with a black marker. Eleanor decides to teach Jackie and Keziah multiplication math and she is going around the kitchen whoever a sister knows the answer while they are eating pizza and drinking cups of water. "Sugar" by Maroon 5 plays when Eleanor asks Jackie what's 11 × 1. The answer is 11. Eleanor then writes "11 × 2 =..." and asks Jackie what's 11 x 2. The answer is 22. Now Eleanor is going to ask Keziah what's 11 × 3 and 11 × 4. The answers are 33 and 44. Eleanor turns to Jackie and asks her what's 11 × 5. Jackie answers, but she doesn't know. Melissa tells Jackie to answer Eleanor's math question. Jackie gets 11 × 5 right and 11 × 6 right and Keziah gets 11 × 7 right and 11 × 8 right. Eleanor decides to add 11 × 10 to let Jackie know the answer. Jackie will probably know the answer and goes, "I know the answer to the question! 11 × 10 = 100 is the answer and it's an even number! And also 11 makes odd numbers like 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9!". Eleanor assures Jackie that she is correct and Jackie explains that Melissa helped her with all the odd and even numbers from her school. As an award, Jackie, Keziah and Keira can dance to "Sugar" while Melissa hums the lyrics. After Eleanor's math class, "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran plays when Jackie decides to play Princesses & Unicorns with Keziah and Eleanor. Jackie will be the older sister, Keziah will be the younger sister and Eleanor will be the youngest. While playing Princesses & Unicorns, Jackie tells Keziah and Eleanor it's time for school. While they're at a magical school called Sister School, they get into new sisterly ways. Jackie asks Keziah and Eleanor how old they are. Eleanor is 5 and Keziah is 7. Jackie goes, "Okay, sisters, today we will be learning music. It's YouTube Music, and you guys have to point to each song you like." Keziah and Eleanor point at "Thinking out Loud" and Keziah realizes that it's her favorite song. "See You Again", "Rolling in the Deep", "Without You", "Hey Mama", "7 Years", and "Shape of You" are more songs to listen. During Sister School, Jackie and Keziah are drawing pictures, while Eleanor studies some musicality. A moment later, Kate and Dan arrive at Jackie's house to pick up Eleanor. Keira goes outside with Melissa as Eleanor walks to her parents' black truck. As soon as Eleanor is in the black truck, it drives away. After Eleanor's dismissal, "New Rules" by Dua Lipa plays on TV when Jackie says it's her favorite song. After the song, Jackie and Keziah go to Jackie's room to make up a new story. In Jackie's room, "Girls Like You" by Maroon 5 plays when Jackie and Keziah are upgrading the dollhouse. They're making up a new story about Barbie and Ken dolls going to school. Jackie will be Barbie and Ken's teacher and Keziah will be their mother. In the story, Keziah wakes up Barbie and Ken and helps them get all ready. At school, Jackie introduces herself as Ms. Jackie. She will teach Barbie and Ken any kind of subjects they like. Keziah suggests that they will do math and science. After completing all 2 subjects, Jackie and Keziah play with them on the floor for recess. After the story, Jackie suggests that she, Keziah and Keira will play outside. Melissa turns off the TV and sends Jackie, Keziah and Keira outside. At the front yard, Jackie decides to play hide-and-go-seek with Keziah and Keira. She will be the hider and Keziah and Keira will be seekers. In the game, Jackie hides in each spot and Keziah and Keira will find her. Jackie is hiding in the work truck. Keziah and Keira found her. After playing hide-and-go-seek, they are hungry. Melissa serves a red bowl of candy for Jackie, Keziah and Keira if they're hungry. Jackie gets a lollipop, Keziah gets Chewy Lemons and Keira gets another lollipop. After Sam gets home from work, Keziah decides to play tag while she is eating her candy snack. Suddenly, Opal appears in front of Jackie, Keziah and Keira. Jackie turns around and sees Opal. While Jackie is playing with Opal, Keziah touches Jackie's shoulder and runs away with her Chewy Lemons. Jackie finds Keziah near the gate and tells her that tag is not ready yet. Jackie and Keziah play tag and and ride their bikes together for awhile. After Jackie, Keziah and Keira play outside, Keziah is about to go home and eat her dinner. Jackie breaks into tears because she doesn't want Keziah to leave. Keziah tells Jackie she will be right back to play with her again. After Keziah rides away, Jackie starts crying and stomping her feet. She yells at Keziah to come back twice. Unfortunately, there was no reply. Jackie continues crying as she climbs up the work truck. On top of the truck, Jackie sits down, puts her hands on her cheeks and thinks back to Keziah playing with her. After that, Jackie stands up, raises her lungs and yells "Will Keziah ever come back?". There was still no reply. Jackie sadly walks back to her room and explains to Melissa that Keziah is taking forever to come back, but Melissa tells her that Keziah just left. Jackie also has 10 minutes left to play before she goes inside. Jackie wanted to play with Keziah so bad and wanted to be her sister. Melissa tells Jackie that she can play outside or be done playing, but Keziah is not coming back. As of her result, Jackie runs away. Every time she yells, her echo repeats what she said. If Jackie waits a little longer for Keziah to come back, she will surprise her by breaking a twig. She finds the twig on the grass and breaks it by holding it up and down. A piece on the twig comes off. After Jackie successfully destroys the twig, she sticks it into the plant stander. Suddenly, she hears Fushion, who is riding Keziah's bike and Keziah reappears from a house. Jackie yells as she runs to Keziah and squeezes her. Fushion gets upset and asks Jackie why she stuck the twig into the plant stander, but Jackie tells him that surprise is only for Keziah. If they want to hear a joke, Fushion tells one to Jackie and Keziah. The joke is...what do kids do when they stick twigs into a plant stander? They sever it on purpose. Jackie and Keziah laugh. Jackie tells Fushion that he is the best joker in his life. As Jackie and Keziah continue laughing, Melissa dismisses Keziah, Fushion and Keira and needs Jackie back inside. As Keziah, Fushion and Keira are leaving, Jackie raises on top of her lungs, bursts out crying and screams extremely loud about to throw a huge tantrum after they leave. Melissa says "See you next time." and Sam yells "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson (epilogue only) * Eleanor Lawson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Bubblegum * Jean * Melissa Guida * Kate Wistar * Dan Wistar * Fluffy (cameo) * Sam Guida * Birds (heard) * Opal Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House Songs * Photograph * Story of My Life * Sugar * Thinking out Loud * See You Again * Rolling in the Deep * Without You * Hey Mama * 7 Years * Shape of You * New Rules * Girls Like You Trivia * This is the 1st episode to have a lot of songs displayed on the TV. * This is also the 1st episode in which Jackie has a skill in mathematics. * This is the 2nd episode Will doesn't pick up Eleanor for her dismissal since he is absent, however, Kate and Dan are Will's replacement. * This is the 4th episode Jackie screams and cries when Keziah, Fushion, and Keira are leaving at the end of the episode, however, she cries and stomps her feet when Keziah leaves the first time, then screams and cries when she leaves the second time with Fushion and Keira. * When Jackie thinks back to Keziah after losing her, flashbacks from "Sisters in the Wilderness", "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve", " Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover", "Jackie's Plan For Easter", and "The House on Fire!" are shown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes